User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blupdate 12.2.15
... It's been a long time has it not? Over four months without a Blu News/Update. But let's change that with the grand return!! There's obviously got to be something nice planned if we've been MIA since July (even if this IS just a humble Blu News) so let's get back into the game right here and now! oh and it was supposed to come out on my birthday or some gay shit idk if that'll pertain to anything that occurs in this blu news maybe maybe not. (even though i'm nearly a month late on that front) ... send me nudes stuff (it is (not) too late for them nudes please god i'm so thirsty) Super Mario Tales It's Super Mario Bros.' 30th anniversary so why not let it start off. With 3 decades under your belt you're bound to have a LOT of games. But what matters is pinpointing the brothers' most important escapades as to establish a good, prior-to-the-series timeline. As such here is the current list of games in canon with SMT (that occured before the series). *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's New Island *Yoshi's Island DS *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. (The Lost Levels) *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Donkey Kong Land 2 *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble *Super Mario World (Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land) *Super Mario 64 DS/Donkey Kong 64) *Wario Land 2 *Super Mario Sunshine *New Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Super Mario 3D World Most of you have probably made not of some rather important missing titles: Donkey Kong Land III, Wario Land 3, Wario World, Wario Land 4, Wario Land: Shake It!, New Super Mario Bros. 2, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario 3D Land and lots of the spin-offs among others. Well, let's just say these games will have a bit of a stronger connection to the series. Other games will be added to the pre-series timeline as we go on. Next let's talk about the main ape. In Season 2, the Donkey Kong cast of the show will take a more direct role in the series. Accompanied with elements taken from the DKC Cartoon, the series will also be getting the "Donkey Kong Dimensions" arc where the main ape will be meeting some of his coolest and k.roolest cruelest counterparts! Why not show them off here and now! Taking inspiration from the designs from Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Country's cartoon and the Rare designs we now have the finalized design for the OG main ape, Cranky Kong! Not much to say since we know pretty much all we need to about him. A grumpy old slag rejecting of modern advancements who still has some tricks up his sleeve. So let's move from the known to the unknown, these DK kounterparts yet to be showcased: The classic kong hailing from a dimension in which the soon to be King of the DK Islands is banished to the Earth and rescued/raised by the, admittedly neglectful but good intentioned Jumpmnan. This kounterpart comes from a much simpler world; almost no dialogue and minimal facial expression means a lot to them. To others with actually experience with normal emotional output they can come off as strange and almost non-human. But behind that blanket expression remains a Kong intent on raising hell and capturing a damsel or two along the way. One of the more dangerous DK's, this Kingly kong serves a similar role to Bowser in his dimension, making the Kong Clan wage war against the Mushroom Kingdom with moderate success. In high contrast with the previous Kong, this DK is from a Type-T (timeline) dimension split where the Kongs serve as Peach's greatest guards, defending her from the threat of the Koopa King. While not a technological genius, this inkarnation is definitely more conventionally smart than his fellow brethren. This suave and koniving Kong has very strong set goals in his mind: 1.) Get. 2.) Money. He's a street-smart con-artist with no qualms of taking advantage of others, even if it means putting kingdoms in danger. He don(key)s more casual strength than the other DKs but his manipulative mindset could be enough to take on any Kong, any day (given they aren't predominantly dumb, otherwise this Kong may not be all he's kracked up to be...)! The divided DK is here. This rebellious rapscallion divided the DK Island's populace into a struggle of Rebellion vs. Koopa vs. Mushroom. He fights with savage and brute strength, having a monsterous temper to back up the muscle. He lives life with no regrets and wishes to tower both of the primary kingdoms as to assert his dominance as the king of the world. Who is this absolute DORK?! Ha, well this DK (if you can't tell from his face) is an absolutely clown through and through. He enjoys a good prank and tends to be relaxed, avoiding conflict. Absolutely not confrontational and most likely the weakest of the DK kounterparts. While the DK Crew is known for their musical prowess, this teenager counterpart is absolutely obsessed with it, taking his love for instruments, woodwind to prekussion into all of his ventures, be they fun, romance or royal obligation. Now here's a sight to be seen! A DK counterpart, rather than a typical gorilla-type kong, is instead an orangutan type and...he's using one of Diddy's charged zen techniques?! Who is this kryptic and enigmatic kong... A terrible amalgomation of Mr.X, a young DK and a mysterious unknown power, Akongination is quite possibly one of DK's toughest opponents yet. With the brains, brawn and knowledge of both Kremlings and Kongs, Akongination lives up to his name as one of the most kontempt-worthy Kongs. Still not as bad as Manky tbh...disgusting kreature... Taking some kues(?) from Funky, this kool Kong works as a heroic bounty hunter, going around with his rocket barrel and kicking the asses of unjust kriminals, all while securing sick pay (in bananas, of course. He is a DK after all.) Essentially a victim of evolution's failure to pay-up, Primal DK is exactly what he says on the tin: a mindless ape with no sense of right or wrong. In fact, in his dimension, there is no Mushroom World. He exists as a normal pet on Earth. He truly is a pinnacle example of disappointment, huh? While allied with Bowser and his kronies, this barrel chucking brute is completely, 100% sub-serviant and loyal to him. On a quest to defeat K.Rool once and for all, the two scratch each other's backs (or in Bowser's case, shell) and fight against both the Mushroom Kingdom and Kremlings. Enhanced with Super Mushrooms (we'll get to it another day), this DK is a mere child put into a body in it's prime. Still rather emotionally unstable (being a child and all) he's prone to temper and irrationality, but always manages to come through for his klan. This DK is one chill dude: just check him! Not a care in the world AND reluctant to rule the DK Islands, this lazy inkarnation simply wishes to escape the life of pressure thrust upon him. Who knows what kind of things the absolute mad monkey will resort to to escape watching the Banana Hoard once a week...scary man. Scary. Other than Dealer and Dorky DK, this is probably the weakest of all the kounterparts. Rather than a mix, this Kong prefers a technical and intelligent approach to defending his home. He loves to invent devices to fight back against the Kremlings, leading to his kingdom being a lot more technologically complex compared to the simpler kongtraptions we're used to in the normal universe. Contrasting with the evil King DK, this DK comes from a dimension where he rules the Mushroom Kingdom and defends it with an iron fist (and mace). While a strong Kong, he's also got a good sense of komedy allowing him to protect his kingdom and family with relative ease! This rather normal sized Kong is a bit off looking. He has some rather familiar chains on his wrists and ankles but something about him is off compared to the other DKs...can you figure it out? With a similar link to the strange zen powers as Diddy and the Orangutan DK, Blind DK primarily walks on his arms, feeling the vibrations on the ground as one of his keys to victory. Of kourse, since it was mentioned that he has a link with the mysterious powers, this only assists him on his vigilante defense against the Kremlings. As a more good-hearted kounterpart to Dealer DK, this golf vacation manager loves spreading the joy of his favorite sport to the people around him. While golf is his primary kalling, he tends to do sale in other things including sports and even power-ups! Always willing to listen and learn, Golfer DK is sure to be a good ally be it for obtaining friendship or items. On a lesser scale, this Krazy Kong is similar to Akongination, deriving from an Type-T dimension where the Kremlings gain and raise Donkey. Taking inspiration from K.Rool, this Kong features a similar irritated eye and savage mannerisms. Despite his big weight, he's one of the most agile Kongs. You can be mean when you look this klean, he's a klassic Kong! Klassy DK here is what it'd be like if DK was to play Bluster: just actually charming and not balding. Klassy DK oozes with Kharisma and Kommand, and despite his rather prominent narcissistic tendencies, he knows what matters most: defending his kountry (all while looking good doing it). Kontaining no interest in becoming the future ruler, this ciddy kiddy juvenile Kong would much rather explore the world and endulge in a kongquest of fun and delight! Look at this brave little man! In spite of his small size, he isn't one of the kuickest Kongs we have here--no, rather he specializes in being a King of Swing, klimbing the sprawling jungles of the DK Islands and performing his duties of what else: stopping the Kremlings. Another young version of the main ape, the three digit toting Kong loves the high skies and would do love to be able explore beyond the Mushroom World. But for now, he's stuck learning of, yeah blah blah blah duties, blah blah blah kremlings. You know the drill. It's no wonder he wishes for a bit more, you might be too... Everyone's favorite banana slammin' buffoonish gorilla, the Crystal Coconut inkarnation of DK is one of his many counterparts. Fans of chiLL chaNNeL's Streamin' Saturday block (CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) know all about this dork: not the strongest ape on Kongo Bongo, but one of the most capable. His duty is to one day succeed the great Cranky Kong as ruler and protector of the illusive Crystal Coconut, a treasure encapsuling the power of the Subcon that allows the possessor near infinite possibility...if the Subcon's ruler allows such... Possibly the epitome of an unlikeable DK, this neglectful ruler refuses to take ownership of his rightful throne, not even appointing a second in command. Rather he flees on his own personal conquests of greed and self-indulgence. With little regard for those who stand with or against him, the Kaptain N kounterpart of DK looks out for number one exclusively and on some ocassions may even look out to make misery and mockery out of the other billions of residence of the Mushroom world. Finally, he's here for you!: it's the last member of kounterpart krew! This Kong's so old: he saw the Simian Struggle, got turned to a statue and burried with a shovel. Now recovered in the present, this DK's back to appease, his struggling people with revolutionary means! He may be old-school, not the sharpest tool but this Kong won't be taken for a fool! Huh! Come on DK fans! Take it to the end!: These are the Kongs you've been presented with today! I hope you liked it and enjoy your stay! The rest of this Blu News will sure be a blast! So stick around cause we have one more thing to cast, into this segment to close it up! Aspects of this canon are joining the club! Ahem. So in kongclusion I hope you liked that bootleg re-lyricism and are prepared to see elements from the top notch Streamin' Saturday program taken and added to Mario Tales (I.E. the Crystal Coconut, the name "Kongo Bongo" etc.). But this is Mario Tales! So where's the Mario news? First we'll start off with a pre-teen princess called Peach! Last Blu News we took a look at Peach's mother as queen, but how about Peach herself, young, inexperienced and without a single kingdom guarding jewel in tow. Aside from the more prominent blush and shorter stature, Peach also dawns some new (or rather old) hair traits.. With a ponytail and an orangish-blonde hair color reminiscent of her earlier designs, Peach's childhood is sure to shine through with this design. I really enjoyed drawing her and think looking into her at a younger age opens up a lot of doors. We've got enough on characters for now, so let's talk about episodes. The four episodes you'll be presented with will be tie-in episodes based on Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure and Super Mario Maker. The Miracle Cure episode "Dr. Mario: Chaotic Cure" follows the good doctor and his companions uncovering more about the origin of the three Viruses, and uncovering a whole new dimension with the five types of pathogens crawling around, all with their own clans, objectives, abilities and motives the most prominent of which seems to be "escape this world and infect the Mushroom one". This calls Mario to pick up his special capsules once more and wage pathogenical (HEH?!) warfare against the menaces whilst protecting his own home. The three Mario Maker episodes are The Mysterious Mushrooms Part 1, 2 and 3. In them on the Mario Brothers' birthday, the crew will discover three new and possibly world changing mushrooms, the Weird, Subcon and Morphing Mushrooms. Expect to get a cast-combining adventure with the return of Wart, universe exploring capabilities and the special origins of the previously showcased Childish Kong, Tiny and even Waluigi. Chill Channel So chiLL chaNNeL will be undergoing some unique formatting to keep things fresh. Here are the basic deets and hints I'll give you as to what's coming up! *Ed, Edd n' Eddy will have a short series taking it's spot during a season 2 break. It won't be too bad either--should only cost two arms and legs. *Once Ben 10's second season concludes it will alternate with another requested CN action show. *Donkey Kong Country already has a replacement planned so don't bother with that one. Though to give you a hint it won't be a series that'll leave you blue. *One of the next series will be an anime!!!!!!!!! But not a manGAAAAAAAAAAAAA das it Chaos Quest It has been nearly half a decade since the blasphemy committed against The World known as Chaos Quest. but because i'm a STUBBORN JACKASS it gets a reboot, but NOT without you slags! So I implore all of you who want in on what's sure to be at least 50% better than the original (if a D+ is OK with you guys) to suggest your own characters/plots/arcs for Chaos Quest. This is your last chance to get in on Chaos Quest before I shut the doors possibly forever. So bring everything you want out of this series to me via the comments section or PMs as we formulate the final version of Chaos Quest. Pokémon Legends Pokémon Legends has been in a state of hellish hiatus and dev hell for ages for numerous reasons be it lack of time/knowledge/etc. However with Christmas coming up this is finally my chance to get in on Gen 3 garbage and getting this show on the road after three LONG years. Since Emerald is definitive trash I'll probably get a GBA cart of it and Omega Ruby since all the legends that are Alpha Sapphire I already have a game including them or they're trash like Kyogre. Even so, seeing if Gen 3 is even a fraction of the master race of Gen 4 and 5 (;))))) will be another layer of fun to top on the PKMNLGDS study train. The series should be ready by Spring 2016, Right on time for the 20th anniversary of Pokémon too! What an amazing coincidence. Wonder what other series could crash back into the limelight soon... Super Smash Bros. Blu News sets out to give news in a fun, relaxed manner each time a new installment comes out. Something I've noticed that at unnecessarily fills space and at worst distracts from real news is the showcasing of my personal Smash pics. Being something that'd be a lot more fitting for a tumblr update (hmmm...) these weren't very telling of anything and while serving as a bit of an intervention, I don't feel they were that necessary. As such, despite having JUST stated an entire list of reasons why they didn't belong, let's invite them back one last time for a final showcasing. Take the center stage, Brawl, 3DS and Wii U! Blu's Brawl Pics 127.jpg|(11/24/13) Olimar gets early access to Davy Jones' locker. Poor fool, he definitely wasn't ready for the Waterwraoth Blu's Brawl Pics 128.jpg|(11/24/13) I wonder if meteor showers occur on the Pikmin Planet. Blu's Brawl Pics 129.jpg|(11/24/13) Sonic's Slick Starstorm Slide! Blu's Brawl Pics 130.jpg|(11/24/13) I just really liked this pic. It's so nice and slick. Blu's Brawl Pics 131.jpg|(11/26/13) Pikmin Peepee Piercings (i swear i like pikmin it just happened like this) Blu's Brawl Pics 132.jpg|(11/28/13) Everyone got something from the minigame but me. Blu's Brawl Pics 133.jpg|(11/30/13) Luigi conquers his fears and Bairs the burden of taking down his disgusting doppelganger. Blu's Brawl Pics 134.jpg|(12/1/13) Sick poses with Mario and Kirb. Blu's Brawl Pics 135.jpg|(12/23/13) Ness' heroic sacrifice. May it never be forgotten. 1995-2013. Blu's Brawl Pics 136.jpg|(12/23/13) Havoc (2013) Bluriginals: The utter chaos expressed in this work of art is truly magnificent. The clash of colors support the bizarre scenario's symbolic nature support Bluriginals' stance against capitalism and (two hours of looking too deep into a Brawl pic later) Blu's Brawl Pics 137.jpg|(12/24/13) Luigi has not only braved Waluigi, but has now braved Bowser, viciously fistfucking his teeth. A trueper. Blu's Brawl Pics 138.jpg|(4/22/14) Olimar chills out. (no idea why i took this picture-- actually LOOK A PIKMIN CHARACTER NOT BEING BEAT UP Blu's Brawl Pics 139.jpg|(4/22/14) Samus and Link back to back and against the odds. Blu's Brawl Pics 140.jpg|(8/29/14) He's coming down! Blu's 3DS Pics 31.JPG|(12/13/14) Mario and Mega Man's Marvelous Poses! Blu's 3DS Pics 32.JPG|(12/15/14) the ride ends. the skeletons lied Blu's 3DS Pics 33.JPG|(12/15/14) damn mega man's cheek got fucking decimated Blu's 3DS Pics 34.JPG|(12/15/14) An eye for an eye Sonic. Except instead of a cheek it's your whole face. Blu's 3DS Pics 35.JPG|(12/22/14) Pit narrowly avoids a pinwheel of pain! Blu's 3DS Pics 36.JPG|(12/22/14) Bow vs. Blades Blu's 3DS Pics 37.JPG|(12/22/14) One of To Be Pit Against Yourself's alternate title cards. Angled to Pit's perspective for fun. Blu's 3DS Pics 38.JPG|(12/22/14) Same as before but with Dark Pit! Blu's 3DS Pics 39.JPG|(1/2/15) This was Light vs. Dark 3's title card...until I realized this was from another match with both Ganondorf and Wii Fit Trainer from For Glory. Oops! Blu's 3DS Pics 40.JPG|(1/3/15) One for Light vs. Dark 2. The only problem being G&W looks like he's being hit in this pic so it isn't as good. Blu's 3DS Pics 41.JPG|(1/3/15) Now this is a F-air fight! Blu's 3DS Pics 42.JPG|(1/11/15) These slags realize they need to gang on Diddy to even have a fraction of a chance. Blu's 3DS Pics 43.JPG|(1/11/15) toon link feels the wrath of the druggy gene Blu's 3DS Pics 44.JPG|(1/11/15) SHIT THEY'RE GANGING UP! LA REBELLION Blu's 3DS Pics 45.JPG|(1/11/15) One of the scrapped title cards for Chapter 20. We've come so far! Guess I just really liked Toon Link's pose in the chosen picture. Blu's U Pics 31.JPG|(2/18/15) Another perspective on the Ultimate Ultra Sword Airdodge! Blu's U Pics 32.JPG|(4/5/15) diddy dies Blu's U Pics 33.JPG|(4/5/15) Kickmin Blu's U Pics 34.JPG|(4/5/15) A scrapped title card for The Brawl To End Them All Blu's U Pics 35.JPG|(4/5/15) Another scrappet title card for that saga. Blu's U Pics 36.JPG|(4/5/15) ALLAHU APE-BAR Blu's U Pics 37.JPG|(4/5/15) RareWare's very own Falco-Diddy! Blu's U Pics 38.JPG|(4/5/15) Zoom in on the leaked Falco-Diddy boxart. Blu's U Pics 39.JPG|(4/13/15) Scrapped art for Super Fighting Robots. I honestly love this one with all my heart. It's very eyecatching and both Mega and R.O.B. look really cool! Perhaps picking the one where they fight Yellow Devil was a mistake... Blu's U Pics 40.JPG|(4/13/15) Speaking of fighting Yellow Devil: activate the Super Diffusion Beam!! Blu's U Pics 41.JPG|(4/13/15) R.O.B. dodges one of Yellow Devil's disgusting body parts. Blu's U Pics 42.JPG|(4/13/15) Now here's R.O.B. dodging from a different angle! I know, truly great work. Blu's U Pics 43.JPG|(4/18/15) Mewtwo loves getting his tail pet. Just don't tell anyone. Blu's U Pics 44.JPG|(4/18/15) A scrapped title card for Mewtwo Strikes Back. Obviously not as good as the chosen pic. Blu's U Pics 45.JPG|(4/18/15) he doesn't give mewtwo shits about endlag or your weakass punish doctor actually bring it on But that isn't it. Smashing Sagas' 1st anniversary is on the horizon which means we'll be having a special episode! People of chiLL, hear my plea once more! Send in your Mii for a battle in Smash 4! An eight player battle between chiLL's very own users that's sure to bring a few smiles when showcased this holiday season! The battle is on the special day, November 28th, so be sure to send 'em before that! Nextly, I'd like to promote a special street of Smashing Sagas: Boss Battles! This unique stream of sagas gives our heroes a very special task: not only to take down their opponents, but also their intimidating bosses! The person with the most kills (Smasher and Boss) in these 5 minute encounters will be declared the champion! So even if you don't win the fight on the real front, you could still be a champion not only to the saga, but to the people. Here are the chapters of the Boss Battles arc. Boss Battles VS. Ridley Samus VS. Flying Man Ness (Blu) ---- VS. Metal Face Shulk VS. Dark Emperor Mii Swordfighter VS. Yellow Devil Mega Man (Apallo) ---- VS. Nabbit Luigi (Legion) Each battle will have 3 characters accompanying the protagonist, so feel free to suggest. Bonus! It's finale time! But before the big news (being plural in this case ;) ) I want to give two of my best friend's their (late) birthday presents! Better now than never! Here you go slagboys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like them! I worked really hard on them both. Eli in particular since in the original drawing her proportions were messed UUUUPPPPPP. I mean, look this. alien big brainen lookin' ass... Now let's get to the real meat of this! Remember Bludum Dare? I know, that one E3 bingo thing that sort've fell into oblivion since E3 was disappointing and chiLL users have a hard time keeping track of shit. Regardless it's back. I WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO WALT DISNEY'S 2DUM DARE: ELECTRIC BLOOGALOO Ignoring some of the (ahem) background details look at all (and when I say all i mean ALL) my cool Disney stuff! This was originally supposed to celebrate my visit to Disney Land but, better late than never! Imagine this as a game of Where's Waldo, but not where. WHO. That's right for this dare you try to name as many of these characters/games/etc. as you can! There's 129 in total so see if you can count 'em all! You have 2 weeks (December 16th) to do so! Good luck and have fun! Here are some bonus perspectives to help you out! Be weary, some things may only be visible in a few of these extra perspectives so you'll have to be very vigilant to see it all! 2dum Dare Skyview.JPG 2dum Dare Marvel.JPG 2dum Dare Marvel 2.JPG 2dum Dare Pixar.JPG 2dum Dare Infinity.JPG 2dum Dare Marvel 3.JPG 2dum Dare Front Left.JPG 2dum Dare Center Zoom.JPG 2dum Dare Front Right.JPG 2dum Dare Center Right Medium.JPG 2dum Dare Center Feet.JPG 2dum Dare Left Edge.JPG 2dum Dare Marvel 4 Quickening.JPG The other two pieces of news are also related to Bludum Dare. Another Dare is coming soon at the end of this one so please be weary. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you that it will be a blast.The fourth Bludum Dare I can tell you about however. It's a Secret Santa dare! Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to keep secret and develop something nice for a fellow chiLLer that you'll be randomly given. Award them money for Steam, draw them a picture, write them a letter about how much you care about them I don't know! Have fun and just bask in the glorious peace and good will of the holidays! This one is much less of a game and just more of a bonus round! Tell me if you want to join and I'll get you your assigned chiLLer asap! Thanks for waiting oh so long! Keep your eyes peeled cause this December is gonna be hype! I swear on it! Category:Blog posts